


Meet Cute

by persnicketythings



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, adorableness, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnicketythings/pseuds/persnicketythings
Summary: Reflections on McPriceley adorableness as Arnold delivers his best man speech at their wedding.  Pure fluff. Make sure to brush your teeth after reading.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a bit of a block writing chapter 4 of 'Crush It' (I know what I want but it's just not coming together quite right), so I decided to post just pure fluff instead of the angst in that one.

The noise at the reception gradually stopped as everyone heard the clinking of the glass. Attention was granted to the speaker at the podium.

“Hi!” Arnold Cunningham shouted into the microphone, causing everyone to grimace and recoil at the volume. Arnold was loud enough without a microphone, so shouting into one was more than most could handle. “Sorry!” He whisper-shouted into the device before speaking at a much more acceptable volume.

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Arnold Cunningham and I’m Kevin’s best man. Hi Buddy!” He excitedly waved at the groom who just smiled indulgently and waved back.

“So I’ve known Kevin for a few years now, ever since we got paired together for our mission to Orlando. We got off to a bit of a rocky start,” Kevin smiled sheepishly, “but we soon became best friends.”

“After our mission, we moved in together in New York where Kevin decided he was going to school, and so I decided to go there as well. As I’m sure you all know, when Kevin puts his mind to something he is extremely focused, and school was no different. After a few months, I started to get worried because Kevin hadn’t formed any real friendships at school. And no relationships. I mean look at the guy – if I was gay and didn’t have my girlfriend Nanaimo, I’d totally be all over that!” Kevin blushed and shook his head with an embarrassed smile on his face. “Kevin just never really showed any interest in any of that stuff. Until he met Connor.”

Kevin and his new husband smiled lovingly at each other as Arnold continued.

“Most people don’t know this, in fact they themselves probably don’t remember this, but I was actually there when Kevin and Connor met.”

Kevin and Connor looked at Arnold with confusion and he chuckled.

“To borrow a Disney word, they were instantly completely ‘twitterpated’ with each other. I’m surprised there weren’t cartoon hearts floating above their heads. I was instantly invisible. 

It was a few months after we moved to New York, and Kevin and I had stopped by Starbucks for our regular morning coffee run on the way to school…”

~*~*~*

_“So then the professor actually has the gall to inform me that I was lucky to get an A, and shouldn’t be asking why I didn’t get an A+. I mean seriously!” Kevin stopped his complaining to give the barista his order before turning back to Arnold._

_“Can you believe that? I mean, you’ve seen my work,” Arnold nodded in agreement as Kevin continued complaining._

_They grabbed their drinks from the counter and started towards the door. “And then when I asked about extra credit work, he JESUS HELL IN A FUCK NUGGET!”_

_The café went silent at Kevin’s exclamation, but he paid it no mind, as something had bumped into him and his coffee had spilled all over the floor._

_Kevin quickly grabbed some napkins to clean up the floor as a meek “I’m so sorry! I was visualizing my tap routine and I guess I wasn’t paying attention,” was heard._

_Ignoring the voice, Kevin bent down to start wiping up the mess, and his hand brushed against another that had joined him. He gasped as he felt a shock run through him at the contact._

_Looking up, Kevin saw wide, stunning blue eyes looking back at him._

~*~*~*  
“It was like watching a meet cute in a romantic comedy,” Arnold was saying. “You know the ones – the impossibly attractive male and female leads… or in this case male and male meet, and you see the sparks fly instantly, and you just know that no matter what else happens in the movie, by the end they’ll be living happily ever after.

~*~*~*

_The owner of the blue eyes cleared his throat and nervously looked away. “Um, anyway, I’m so sorry I made you lose your coffee. And now you’re probably late for whatever you were leaving for...”_

_“It’s okay,” Kevin replied. “It was an accident. Other than my lack of caffeine, no harm done”_

_Behind him, Arnold gasped in shock. Kevin was a terror when he didn’t get his coffee. One morning Arnold was running 3 minutes late, and Kevin glared at him and muttered under his breath all morning. Since being the first one there for class was even more important than getting his morning coffee, Kevin had missed out that day. And Arnold was never late again._

_“I can at least fix that problem,” the blue-eyed man said as they stood and threw out their wet napkins, and employee finally coming out with a mop. “Let me buy you another.”_

_“Are you sure?” Kevin asked, “I mean, I’d love it, but it was just an accident.”_

_“I insist,” the boy replied with a smile, “as long as you’ve got nowhere to be.”_

_“Nope,” Kevin said, grinning, completely forgetting that he had class in 20 minutes._

_“Great!” The boy said. “My name’s Connor by the way.”_

_“Kevin,” he replied, and the two shook hands. They froze as they both again felt the effects of their contact._

_They both tried to prolong the contact as long as possible without making things uncomfortable, but parted when the barista cleared her throat and asked for their orders._

_Connor paid, and once they received their drinks they retreated to a small table in the corner, both with goofy smiles on their faces._

_At this point, Arnold smiled at what he saw and slipped out of the Starbucks._

~*~*~*

“For all I knew, Connor was an axe murderer,” everyone chuckled at the man in question being anything remotely threatening, “But after those few minutes of interaction I had a good feeling.”

“Kevin finally came home a few hours later and looked like he was floating on air. He was happier than I’d ever seen him. And I spent two years with him living in his favourite place on Earth!

“A week or so later, I officially met Connor, and they were too darn adorable. The kind of couple that almost makes you want to puke, but you can’t because they’re too perfect.

“And Kevin, who didn’t care about anything other than school, me, his hair and his teeth, suddenly was one of those people who does the whole ‘no you hang up first’ thing. And Connor helped him relax more, which somehow helped him perform even better in school.

“It was never a question of if Connor and Kevin would end up together. It became a question of who would propose first, and when. And of course, even that was sickeningly cute.”

~*~*~*  
_“Honey, have you seen my sweatshirt?” Connor called as he was getting ready to head to dance practice._

_“Here you are,” Kevin said, handing it over, “I washed it this morning.”_

_“Aww, thanks sweetie,” Connor replied, kissing his boyfriend quickly before leaning over to put it in his duffel bag, then turning back around. “I know we…” he froze as he saw his boyfriend kneeling before him, a small box in his hand._

_“Connor, you’ve made my life so much better. Before you I …”_

_Connor suddenly walked away._

_“Connor?” Kevin asked, in tears as he saw the love of his life walk away from him as he was in the middle of proposing. “Connor, what? Why?”_

_Connor returned, holding a small box of his own and knelt in front of Kevin. “I was going to do this tonight,” he said, and Kevin laughed through his tears._

_“Marry me?” Connor asked Kevin who smiled brilliantly. “Only if you’ll marry me.”_

~*~*~*  
“And of course neither of them noticed that I was there the whole time for that one too,” Arnold was saying, “Until I shouted and hugged them.”

“So everyone raise a glass to Connor and Kevin. May they continue to be as disgustingly adorable going forward as they have been since literally the moment they met.”

“To Connor and Kevin!” the wedding guests called as they sipped their champagne.

“See Buddy,” Arnold shouted over the melee, “You didn’t have to worry. I made it through the whole speech without mentioning the time I walked into your room without knocking and heard Connor yell at you to go faster as you…”

“ARNOLD!” the newlyweds shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> So the proposal story is sort of loosely based off how diver Tom Daley and screenwriter Dustin Lance Black got engaged.
> 
> Also, I tend to come up with rather creative curses on the spot when I'm really annoyed, and actually shouted 'Jesus hell in a fucknugget' once. Caused my friends to go silent before everyone just burst out laughing.


End file.
